


Tripple Play

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dom John Watson, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John takes Sherlock apart repeatedly before taking his own pleasue, though he does enjoy the process thoroughly. He loves to see his boy squirm.





	Tripple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Sherlock was on all fours on the bed he shared with John. He had the side of his face pressed into the mattress and his arse high in the air, his legs spread wide. It was just how John had positioned him and he was determined not to disappoint him by moving.

Placing each of his strong, well-muscled hands on one of the globes of his boy's plush arse, John massaged the pale flesh for a moment before using his thumbs to lift and separate those glorious cheeks. Holding them apart, he watched Sherlock's hole flutter under his scrutiny. Knowing his boy had cleaned himself both inside and out, he leant down and licked a stripe from the detective's perineum up and over the delicate tissue of his entrance.

Sherlock gasped and pushed back, the delightful pleasure making him forget himself for a moment.

“Stay still, pet,” the doctor admonished, “but make as much noise as you want.”

Nodding, Sherlock agreed, “Yes, sir.” At the next touch of John's tongue, the detective bit his lip and inhaled sharply. It was all that he could do to keep still, and it was just the beginning.

The doctor gave Sherlock's hole a dirty kiss, sneaking his tongue out and breaching him slightly. He did it again and again, delighting in the soft mewls of pleasure that his boy emitted. He repositioned his strong, thick fingers to grant himself better access and started again, this time pointing his tongue and breaching Sherlock’s rim more deeply. This time, his boy let out a long, drawn-out groan of pleasure that shot to John's cock.

Still, the doctor didn’t stop he swirled his tongue around, dipping it into Sherlock’s hole. When his boy was a moaning and squirming uncontrollably, John reached around and grasped his cock, giving it a single pump. The detective spilled instantly over his hand, copious amounts of come making a thorough mess of the bed covers.

John sat back on his haunches looking at the gorgeous mess that was his sub, shivering and gasping before him. Pleased with how he had taken him apart, he lifted him into his arms and shifted them to the side of the bed, away from the wet patch. There he used lubed fingers to open Sherlock's already loosened hole.

The detective lay on his back with his legs spread wide and a pillow shoved under his hips. He felt the first of John's thick fingers penetrate him and his eyes flew open from where they had fallen shut. “J- J- John, sir.”

“Yes?” the doctor asked with a smirk.

“Ungh,” came the incoherent reply as John added a second finger and scissored them. The doctor wriggled them around, stretching Sherlock’s entrance and feeling his inner walls. Soon he was able to add a third calloused finger. He worked to stretch his boy's hole until it was loose around all three fingers, finally allowing himself to stroke over Sherlock’s prostate. That earned him a cry of pleasure that he was sure could be heard throughout the flat and perhaps even downstairs. The thought made the doctor chuckle.

Finally, the detective was ready to accept a fourth finger. John worked it in carefully as always, not wanting to hurt his boy. Sherlock would need to be loose and open enough for all four fingers before he would be able to take John's thick cock. The doctor's cock was heavy and aching between his legs. He was more than ready to fuck his boy. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, stroking over Sherlock’s prostate with just the right combination of speed and pressure to make him come.

“Yes, f- fuck, yes!” Sherlock came all over his stomach, some of his ejaculate shooting as far as his chest where it made a glistening mess.

The doctor was delighted with the response. He lubed himself up, lifted Sherlock's legs over his shoulders, and lined himself up with his boy's entrance. Turning his head, he kissed the side of Sherlock’s thigh, then he buried his considerable girth to the hilt in his boy's arse.

The detective cried out, his hole sensitive. Still, as soon as John hit his prostate, Sherlock started filling out again. “Please, sir. I can't.”

John fucked into his boy hard and fast. Panting, he said, “You don’t have to. Just be a good cockslut, and take it.” Still, John made sure to stroke over Sherlock's prostate on each thrust.

The detective fisted his hands into the bed clothes, his head tossing back and forth. It was more than he could bear. It wasn’t enough. Impossibly, he felt a third orgasm begin to build. He whimpered, knowing how sensitive his cock was, but still chasing that glorious feeling that only his Dom could give him. “Please. Please, please, please, sir. I need to come. I need it. Pleeeeease.”

John chuckled even as he pounded into Sherlock's hole. "Such a needy, greedy boy. I’ve let you come twice already,” he puffed out between thrusts. “But go ahead, come for me, you gorgeous creature.”

With that, the detective's body seized as he came, a small dribble of come leaking from him. His hole clenched around John's large cock, squeezing along it’s length. The doctor tipped over the edge, coming and filling Sherlock with a considerable amount come.

The doctor rolled off of Sherlock, grabbed a prepared plug, and inserted it into his boy's well used hole to keep his semen from leaking out. They had made quite a mess, so he went and fetched a damp cloth, wiped Sherlock and himself clean, then transferred them to the bed upstairs.

The detective didn’t object to being carried. Happy in subspace, he felt safe and warm. Once they were in bed together, he cuddled up to John who held him in loving arms until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
